Does He Know?
by isabellamasens
Summary: It's been two years, but Bella Can't seem to let go. Will a chance meeting change all that? O/S, ExB, "prequel" to Sparks Fly.


_Does he know you can move it like that? Does he know you're out and I want you so bad? Tonight you're mine, baby. Does he know that you'll never go back?_

It's been two years since the accident, and I still flinch when headlights wash over me. I can still see the moment I lost Mom and Phil. I still feel the ache in my bones as the car spins out and careens into a ditch. I can still feel the jolt that I felt when the car struck a tree. It stops me dead in my tracks.

"Bella, come on! Girls only get in free until ten, and we are dangerously close to a cover charge." I'm snapped out of my daydream by Emily's voice, and I trudge along behind her, flashing my ID to the bouncer. We've been here so many times before, but I can't bring myself to tell Emily how much I hate things places like this. I would rather be at home, studying, surrounded by textbooks, than out at a club.

The music echoes off the walls, drowning out the sound of cars on the street outside, for which, I'm thankful. We come here every other weekend, and it always goes the same. Emily meets up with Sam, the bartender, who she's been sleeping with, and I take a cab back to the apartment I share with my boyfriend, Jacob. I sleep on the couch because I can't make it to the bedroom without wanting to puke, the effects of the alcohol hitting me as I walk up the stairs.

I follow Emily into the club, and onto to the dance floor, knowing that if I don't do it now, she'll have me out there once I'm too drunk to think about the consequences of trying to make my two left feet move when I can't even stand up straight.

It's too loud for my taste, but I follow Emily like a puppy, and she's immediately got her hands clenched in mine, dancing to whatever Top 40 song they're playing at the moment. She's happy, and for a moment, I am, too.

"This is great, isn't it?" She shouts over the music. I give her a toothy grin and nod, swaying my hips to the rhythm of the music. Thirty more seconds and I should have satisfied her need for a dance partner. If my timing is right, Sam will be taking his break soon, and he'll be coming to dance with her. Forget a dinner break, when we're here, he always takes an Emily break.

As soon as I see Sam, I point him out to Emily, who is immediately all smiles, and I start to make my way off the dance floor. I'm covered in sweat, and I drop down in the first seat I can find at a booth in the corner.

"Come here often?" Smooth velvet voice to my left causes my head to snap to the side, and I find myself staring at the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. He's got piercing green eyes, and I can't help but look into them.

"Oh, um. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I was just … exhausted. Sorry, I'll go." Embarrassment has always come easily to me. Anything I can do to embarrass myself, I'm able to do it, and I turn beet red when I do.

"No, it's okay. I was wondering if a pretty girl was going to come to sit with me tonight, or not. Although, you are nowhere near as forward as the girls I usually leave with." The gorgeous stranger says.

My mouth drops open in surprise.

"Yeah, well, if I were to be forward with you, I'm pretty sure my boyfriend wouldn't be happy." Boyfriend. I'd been meaning to end that, but it was so easy to hold onto the past. Jake had been there for me when the accident happened, and even before then, he'd always been my best friend. But, there were times when it felt like that was all it was ever going to be. Friends. I barely saw him anymore, and we lived in the same apartment.

"Your boyfriend lets you go out looking as good as you do and doesn't think he should go with you? Show you off? Let everyone know you're taken?" He asks, to which I raise an eyebrow.

"I don't need to be babysat. He works. A lot." I know I shouldn't add that last part, but I can't help it. I wave to the bartender and request my usual, a dirty martini, and whatever the stranger with the green eyes is having.

"If I were your boyfriend, I'd want to be on your arm whenever I could. Work or not." I blush again and take my drink from the girl who's running tables as soon as she gets to us. I should probably slow down, take it easy, but it's the one night I get to let loose, and I can feel Emily's eyes on me.

"Dance with me?" I'm nodding before I even know what I'm doing, and I stand, wobbling a little on my heels.

"Okay." I probably should have turned him down, but I don't. Instead, I take his hand and let him lead me to the dance floor. It's not a slow song — not in a club like this — but still, he pulls me closer, and places a hand on my waist. Another blush stains my cheeks, but I wrap my arms around his neck.

"What's your name?"

"Bella."

"Bella. Beautiful. The name suits you." He says, and I shake my head. It's the most common compliment I'm ever paid, but it makes sense, what with the name.

"What's _your_ name? I think it's only fair, since you know mine." He laughs, and it's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

"Edward. It's nice to meet you, Bella."

"You, too, Edward. Now, spin me around this dance floor before I have you put me in a cab." I tell him, once again wobbling on my heels. I never should have worn these shoes, but he holds tightly to me and keeps me upright.

He guides me around the dance floor easily, and I find myself actually enjoying it. I've never been one for dancing, being such a klutz, but he makes it seem so easy. I keep my arms wrapped around his neck, letting him take the lead until the song ends. Disappointment colors my features. It's like I'm Cinderella, and he's the dashing Prince. It has to end sometime, and that time is now.

I pull away from him with a smile.

"Thanks for the dance. I haven't had this much fun in … I don't know how longs it's been." But, I do know how long it's been. It's been two years. I haven't had this much fun since before the accident.

Before I changed.

Before everything was changed.

"The pleasure is all mine, Bella. Let me walk with you to the cab lineout." He says, and I happily give him my hand. We walk, hand-in-hand, to where the cabs are waiting, and I climb into one, shouting my address at the cabbie.

When I shut the door and look out the window to wave, Edward is nowhere to be found.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** : First and foremost, I want to say a **HUGE** thank you to everyone who donated and received the Babies at the Border compilation, and to SunflowerFran for beta'ing this bad boy for me. This was my submission for it, and I'm very happy to now share it with you!


End file.
